


Even the strongest can be weak

by fan_fics_are_life



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Boys Inc., Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bromance, Fainting, Gen, Hurt Technoblade, Minecraft, Passing Out, Sick Character, Sick Technoblade, Techno's potatoes, Techno's potatoes are more important to him than his health, Vomiting, Whump, caring tommy, it's supposed to be a sickfic/whumpfic but it got a bit angsty in the middle, minecraft irl au, throwing up, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_fics_are_life/pseuds/fan_fics_are_life
Summary: Technoblade wants to train Tommy but his health says no.This is a story about their characters, not about the creators themselves. Also no shipping, every relationship is platonic, they are just a family.If any of the creators don't feel comfortable with this stuff, I'll remove it immediately.
Relationships: All platonic relationships, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 619





	Even the strongest can be weak

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm sorry, it might not be the best. I haven't written anything in months and I was tired when I wrote it and English isn't my first language. Also if something is confusing, feel free to ask me in the comments. I know my brain runs faster than my fingers so something might be confusing.  
> Also I haven't watched Sleepy Boys Inc. too much so some things might be wrong. I just felt like Techno is a great guy to whump >:D  
> Enjoy!

Sun shone through the curtains. Techno opened his eyes. They hurt so much that he had to close them again. He felt awful. He had a headache and he’s nose was stuffed. He’s throat felt sore as well. 

Every other person would have stayed in bed, but of course that wasn’t the case with Techno. He had promised that he would help Tommy with training. He was in no shape to fight, but he couldn’t let Tommy down.

He tried to think why he felt so awful, but it felt like his head was stuffed with cotton. After some time he came to the conclusion that it might be because it had started raining when he was farming potatoes yesterday but he wanted to finish so he stayed in the rain for some time. He had felt that he was cold, but for Techno his potatoes are more important than his health. 

Techno took a look at the clock. Oh, crap! He was supposed to meet up with Tommy in 15 minutes! How did he sleep for so long? 

Techno stood up, but immediately a dizzy spell hit him and he had to sit down onto his bed for a moment. He tried standing up again and this time he was successful. 

He went to the bathroom and took a good look at himself through the mirror. Saying that he looked bad was an understatement. His hair was a mess, there were deep bags under his eyes and his skin was pale and sweaty, except his cheeks and the tip of his nose. They were red. His eyes were bloodshot. He actually couldn’t remember a time where he looked worse than at the moment. But then again, his brain really didn’t work at the moment anyways. 

He changed his clothes and brewed himself a cup of coffee. He also had a potato sandwich, which he could hardly keep down and then left to get to the training arena in time. 

Tommy was already there when Techno arrived. They greeted each other and even if Tommy noticed that something was wrong with Techno, he kept his mouth shut.

They had been training for about an hour, when Techno felt that his potato sandwich was making its way out of his body. He didn’t want to alarm Tommy, so he just told him to practice the last move that he had shown him until he came back. Tommy asked where he was going, but Techno just dismissed him with a wave of his hand. 

Techno picked up his pace to get as far away from the training arena as possible. He was quite far into the woods when he started gagging. He kneeled behind a tree and let it all come out. He tried to be as quiet as possible, so Tommy wouldn’t hear him throwing up. 

When he was done he went and sat down on the other side of the tree. He let his head fall against the tree. He was panting heavily. He closed his eyes to try and stop the world from spinning.

After a few minutes, he stood up and started walking back to the arena. When he arrived, Tommy was swinging his sword around just like Techno had shown him earlier. When he noticed Techno he stopped. 

Of course Tommy had noticed that something was wrong with Techno the second he laid his eyes on him in the morning. Now Techno was a few shades paler than before, but Tommy figured that if something was really wrong, then Techno would have said something. Then again, Techno isn’t someone to admit that he isn’t feeling well. Tommy remembered a time when Techno had hid his injury from the others until he was literally on the verge of passing out, because the wound had become infected. Tommy shuddered. 

„I can see that you’ve mastered that move. Do you want to do 1v1 now?“ Techno asked, trying to sound as confident as he could. He really hoped that Tommy would still want to practice it a bit more. But luck wasn’t on his side today. 

„I don’t see a reason why we shouldn’t.“ Tommy said. He wanted to add a „Do you?“ and a skeptical look, but he still had a bit of hope left that Techno would say it himself that he isn’t feeling well. 

„Alright then.“ Techno said confidentially, but cursed under his breath. 

They took their positions. Tommy did the countdown. Their swords collided with their shields. After a few minutes, Tommy managed to knock Techno’s sword out of his hand and pin him to the ground. They were both panting. Techno’s panting was a lot louder for obvious reasons. But he still didn’t want to give up on the façade.  
„Ready for round 2?“ Tommy asked. 

„Of course.“ Techno answered almost automatically. 

They went back to their starting positions. This time it was Techno’s turn to do the countdown. But instead he tried to catch his breath and not look suspicious. He started to feel very weak. Still he held his sword readily in front of him. 

„Three...“ 

Techno’s vision was starting to turn gray. His throat felt tight, like he couldn’t breathe. „T-Two...“ 

His vision was almost entirely gone. He started to feel his fingers go numb. The ringing in his ears was getting louder and louder. 

„One“ 

But Techno didn’t move. He felt how he let go of his sword. He didn’t hear it hitting the ground. He felt his knees buckling. He felt himself hitting the ground. He felt a sharp pain in his arm. And then everything faded out to nothingness.

There was a sound. Muffled speaking. No, not speaking, yelling. Was someone yelling at him? 

„Wake...you...pigman!“ 

Yep, someone was yelling and it was most definitely directed towards him. Now, all he had to do, was to figure out who was yelling at him? 

Techno slowly opened his eyes. There was a blurry figure above him. Wait, above him? Techno looked around. He then realized that he was laying on the ground. Well, that was humiliating. Techno didn’t like it when someone had power over him. He tried to sit up, but he was pushed back down. He blinked his eyes until he was able to figure out that it was Tommy who was kneeling over him. 

„Techno? You with me?“ Tommy sounded really concerned. To be fair, now that Techno took a look at Tommy’s face, he looked very concerned as well. 

„Techno?“ 

„Yea, yea, I’m fine.“ Techno said and tried to get up once more. His arm was hurting. He was pushed to the ground once again. 

„Fine my ass! First, you show up looking like a ghost, then you go and throw up, yet you still act like everything is okay! And then! That’s the best bit! You pass out and cut yourself with your own sword!“ Tommy’s concern was replaced by anger and he was screaming at Techno and even though it was definitely hurting his ears, he was too intimidated to say something. Hah, can you believe? Someone, who calls himself a king, is intimidated by a 16 year old! 

„What if I didn’t want to train today? What if you had gone mining?! Oh, what’s that floating in the lava? Oh, it’s just an unconscious Technoblade!“ Tommy was still screaming and there were tears in his eyes. Techno felt guilty. 

„Tommy. I….I’m sorry.“ Was all that Techno managed to say. He had never been good with apologising. Tommy looked at him sadly and then turned away. Then he started sobbing. Wait, Tommy was crying? Someone was crying because of him? And not because he bullied them but because they.... Cared? That made Techno feel even more guilty. 

Techno got up. Now he really felt that his arm hurt. He took a look at it and saw that Tommy had wrapped his hoodie as a bandage around it. Techno went over to Tommy and hugged him with his one good hand. Tommy hugged Techno back and sobbed to his chest. 

After a while Tommy had collected himself. „Alright.“ He said like nothing happened. „You are sick AND wounded so we have to get you home.“ Tommy started mother henning. 

„But-“ Techno tried to protest. 

„No buts!“ Tommy said in a way that left no room for argument. They packed their things and started heading back to the village. 

„Could you not tell Wil about what happened back there?“ Tommy asked quietly after some time. 

„You mean the... Umm.. Crying bit?“ Techno asked. 

„Yea.“ 

„You’ve got my word, and Technoblade does not break his words!“ Techno answered happily. 

Tommy laughed and nodded to that. 

„We’re going to have a movie night!“ Tommy said excitedly, like nothing had happened.

„Who we? Asked Techno. 

„All of us! Me, you, Wilbur, Tubbo and Phil! And you will tell them how you can’t take care of yourself. But before that we need to clean and bandage your wound and do something about your sickness.“ Tommy said. 

„Do you really believe I will live after the lecture I will get from Phil about how I can’t look after myself?“ Techno asked jokingly. 

„Do you want an honest answer?“ Tommy replied. 

„No?“ 

They both laughed and continued walking.

Surprisingly, Techno did live after the lecture and he will most definitely not hide his injuries or illnesses in the future anymore. 

They had a great night and laughed a lot. Finally, when everyone except Techno was asleep, he looked over all of them and realized just how much they care about him.


End file.
